one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus
Overview Erebus, is the Archdevil Arm of darkness, originated from a Demon that was created by the Darkness itself. With a confirmed Gender of female, Erebus became a Devil Arm by the name of Harvester, which soon bonded with Nico. When he was completing trials made by Zelretch, Harvester evolves back into Erebus. Origins Erebus had told him though information transfer, that she had spent much of her life in the DPU era, fighting and killing anything in sight, proving her might as the daughter of darkness as she had been called. She had fought and killed numerous demons, both lesser and greater ones, as well as any other type of foe that came her way. Even mid to high class DPUs fell beneath her Scythe, which proved how powerful she had been back then. That was, until she came across the strongest DPU at the time: Sparda. Their battle lasted for over 300,000 years nonstop, neither deity getting an edge over the other. Sparda had the power of absolute destruction on his side, whilst she had the purest darkness in the Devildimension. One may be greater than the other, but that didn't mean that the other would lose out either. Not when her darkness had been enough to devour destruction itself. Even so, it ended after 300,000 years with Sparda's victory, and as a result Sparda destroyed her with his absolute destruction capabilities. However, a piece of her soul had survived by freak accident, and she would go on to form a Devil Arm named Harvester. It hadn't been long since she got found by Sparda, kept hidden and then sealed away for over 30 trillion years. Which brought them to the present era where she had found him worthy of being her master whilst her powers returned to her. Appearance Erebus in weapon form, takes the form of a Scythe, like it’s previous form Harvester. The Scythe itself had a slightly bent Shaft made from this dark organic chitin, two grips shaped like human spines indicating where it should be grabbed. Out the bottom of the Shaft, there was a long Tendril-like extension which ended in an eel-like head with dark purple slitted eyes. As for the top of the Scythe, the weapon now sported a curved blade which looked quite jagged at the base, with small curved spikes coming out the back edge that went backwards. The rest of the blade reached to about 2 forearms worth of length, looking like it could cut even if someone was looking at it. From the back of the Shaft's top end, 3 long extensions protruded, being the length of a butcher's knife. Beneath them, was a single, large purple eye that almost lit up in matching flames. Erebus as a Manifestation takes the form of a human woman. The woman herself looked to be in her 20's, with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails looked to be painted dark red. She wore a very black outfit, which consisted of a sleeveless jacket, bicep-length gloves, stiletto heeled boots, a black glass mask, and several straps with containers lined across her pants. The gloves, boots and pants each had black mosaic designs that glow purple when she uses her powers. Powers and Abilities As a being created from the Primordial force of darkness itself, Erebus is an Archdevil Arm that specializes in Darkness, Chaos and Creation. It’s powers far surpass that of Harvester, to the point where comparing the two is laughable. It’s Darkness has several abilities to it: Creation – Unlike Harvester, Erebus is not limited to certain creatures that it creates, With absolute Darkness, Erebus can create any kind of creature in existence. When it forms, it devours the Scythe Osiris, giving it the power to summon the Army of Anubis, but with the essence of Darkness flowing through their veins. It is still possible to use the abilities Harvester possessed in the form of creation, however they are no longer limited to small numbers and have increased strength, speed, and stamina. With Erebus, Nico is able to communicate with them telepathically, able to give them commands and receive messages from across long distances as well as see and hear through their eyes. · Tendrils - Aside from constructs, it is possible to create a large number of Tendrils from anywhere on the user’s body, which can stretch to considerable lengths and are just as strong as Erebus itself. · Devil Heads '''– '''Erebus is also capable of manifesting two eel-like demonic heads attached to Tendril-like extensions from the upper back. Only 2 can be made, however they are considerably stronger than the Tendrils. '''Absorption – The Darkness that Erebus possesses, has the ability to absorb and devour any kind of target. Originally, it had been able to devour the attacks created by the four Edicts due to it being a primordial force that existed since the dawn of time. However, with it’s recent return as an Archdevil Arm, that kind of effectiveness is no longer present. Even so, Erebus is still capable of devouring entire landscapes with ease, absorbing attacks that would otherwise injure it’s wielder, as well as anything else that touches it. There are few things that can stand against the Darkness with this ability, and those that do are exceedingly rare and nigh-impossible to acquire. Darkness/Shadow '''manipulation – '''As an Archdevil Arm that uses Darkness, Erebus can manipulate both it and anything connected to it like shadows to the whim of it’s wielder. Such as travelling through shadows themselves, using Darkness and Shadows offensively and defensively depending on the wielder’s situation. It can strike from anywhere where Darkness resides, such as from other’s shadows, shade etc. It’s powers become even greater once the sun goes down and night takes over, for it will have complete domain over everything that it touched by darkness. It is also possible to cover the wielder in darkness to make them perfectly intangible, making any physical attacks useless. Boons Like all Archdevil Arms, Erebus allows certain boons to be activated once it is summoned. These boons are as following: '''Despair – debuff’s the enemy’s physical and mental abilities which is evident by the dark aura that overtakes them. This Boon can be applied on more than one person, depending on the wielder. '''Shadow '''Gauntlet – '''This Boon covers the wielder’s Arm that touches Erebus in a dark aura, amplifying the wielder’s strength. As in, in addition to their base strength the wielder will be able to strike with an additional 5000 pounds of force. '''Darkness '''Sight – '''A Boon which shroud’s the user’s senses in darkness, protecting them from mind and soul attacks as the darkness would devour them upon contact. It works on curses, debuff in addition to enemy buffing spells, making them all like mortals with great fears of the dark.